More and more devices are being replaced with autonomous and semiautonomous electronic devices. This is especially true in the hospitals of today with large arrays of autonomous and semiautonomous electronic devices being found in operating rooms, interventional suites, intensive care wards, emergency rooms, and the like. For example, glass and mercury thermometers are being replaced with electronic thermometers, intravenous drip lines now include electronic monitors and flow regulators, and traditional hand-held surgical instruments are being replaced by computer-assisted medical devices.
These electronic devices provide both advantages and challenges to the personnel operating them. Many of these electronic devices may be capable of autonomous or semiautonomous motion of one or more articulated arms and/or end effectors. Before these articulated arms and their end effectors may be used, they are typically moved to or near a desired working position and orientation. This movement may be performed by teleoperation or remote operation using one or more user input controls. As the complexity of these electronic devices increases and the articulated arms include large numbers of degrees of freedom, movement into the desired working position and orientation by teleoperation may become complex and/or time consuming. In addition, operators of these electronic devices may not always be aware of the limits of motion of one or more of the articulated arms or the end effectors, such as medical instruments, coupled to those articulated arms. As a consequence, the operators may not always provide the best initial working position of the articulated arms that provides for the best range of motion after set-up.
Accordingly, improved methods and systems for the initial positioning of articulated arms and their end effectors are desirable.